From Here to Eternity
by MitsukaiMizuno
Summary: ONE SHOT fic. My first one shot of the best couple ever! Very cool twist in the end! Please read and review. IchigoxRukia.


**I don't own Bleach...only the obsession**

I would like to thank all of you who have read my one shot. I really do appreciate it!!

Thanks to **karenkate-kitty, kenrik, sanriochica333 and to angelmix** for your reviews!!! There awesome. I also want to thank all of you who have read the fic...even if you don't leave a review the fact that you read it is good enough for me!!!

There probably will be another one shot soon and I would also like to make drabbles...so let's see how that goes?

* * *

He was going to save her. He just had to. For some reason he felt that if he didn't, he would lose her…Forever.

As he ran under the rain, he brushed the thought out of his mind. "Lose her? Never, out of the question. But what was he going to save her from this time? She wasn't in any physical danger, so why did he assume that she needed saving?

But it wasn't from someone that she needed help, or from something in that matter, it was from herself. He knew that she was feeling the same way he has felt many times before. Useless, powerless.

Her eyes had become wider and more vulnerable and glistened with a veil of thoughts and horrors that transmitted to tears, but he knew that she would never let him see her cry. She was too proud for that. "Like me" he thought as he ran under the pounding rain. He reached his house and climbed up through the window. He held the sides of his desk gasping for breath when he felt, more than saw, her presence in the room.

She was lying on the floor, motionless. Her hair sprawled across her face, her skin paler that usual, small sweat beads ran across her forehead. Her eyes where closed in an uncommon serene sleep that he has never seen on her. He felt the blood leave his face, his knees buckled under the weight of his body. He kneeled next to her, scared to touch her, but wanting nothing else.

"Ru…Rukia"- He whispered. He lightly touched her hand. It was cold and sweaty. As the fear dissipated, desperation became a hold of him. He grabbed her shoulders and saw how her head swayed back in a limp motion.

"Rukia, Rukia wake up! What the hell is wrong with you?!! Rukia"- He shouted (or implored) as he shook her, first lightly, but then aggressively

After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, he felt her body shuffle in his arms. Her violet eyes fluttered slightly open, making him aware of her long lashes.

"Ichigo"- She said in a small, vulnerable whisper.

"Rukia what happened? What's wrong with you?"- He felt her hand brush gently against the skin of his cheeks, her eyes locked with his in what seemed to be a silent understanding. He carried her to his bed and when he leaned forward to lower her head on the pillow, her hand grasped the hair on the back of his neck, and he felt her lips on his. He was kissing her. It was deep, passionate, almost desperate, like it was the last thing they where ever going to do. Like a goodbye.

There kiss had become more fierce as they gasped for breath. He noticed that there was a distinct taste in her lips, kind of bittersweet. But he didn't pay mind to that, all that mattered was that he was kissing her soft, warm lips, he was stroking her silky raven hair and he was hers and she was his. Always… Forever…

They broke there kiss after several minutes. They looked at each other for the longest time until she whispered in an almost agonizing tone.

"Thank you, Ichigo- she swallowed and took a deep breath which sounded rasped "You have given me something that I thought I would never have again…You gave me peace"-

He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He was feeling a small pain in his chest and it was getting difficult to breathe. What was wrong with him?

As she continued to speak, she seemed to be in pain.

"And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"- Tears had invaded her eyes and where showering her cheeks. Small drops were clinging from her long lashes.

"What are you sorry for Rukia?"- He asked

Immediately after he uttered those words he felt his breathe leave him. He clutched his chest as he heaved in terror for what was happening to him. He couldn't breathe, his vision was leaving him. He was…He was…

As his legs failed him he kneeled next to his bed, still holding her hand. He looked at her with the little strength left in him and noticed that she was looking at him. He saw her open her mouth and mutter some words but he couldn't here her. Though in his delirium he knew what she had said. It was so clear to him. "I love you too Rukia" he tried to tell her but the words never left his mouth. It lingered between them in a silent understanding as they continued to look at each other.

He felt her hand limp in his and saw her eyes slowly close. Those beautiful violet-blue eyes. Somehow he knew that he would never see them again. He felt her reiatsu leave her body and hover over him (waiting?). Whatever strength his body had left was gone at that moment. His head fell limply next to her inert body as all the memories came washing over him, like a black and white movie. He gave a last breathe as his soul meet with her soul. Forever… In eternity.

As her body lay on his bed and his body was slumped on the wooden floor, the sun peeked through the window, glistening on the surfaces and on there ghastly skins. On the desk a tall glass of what seemed like water was halfway full, and next to it was the tiniest of what seemed like a pile of a snow colored dust, which was swept away buy the warm breeze of summer.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it!! Will I re-read it I figured that It's not really like Romeo and Juliet since Rukia and Ichigo's family weren't at war or anything (Ichigo's family are very peacefull), but what I wanted to portry was that, in Rukia's mind, this was the only way they could ever be together. Well thanks for reading and leave your reviews!!! 


End file.
